Corta venas
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Nunca hay que actuar por impulso, ¿Un sueño puede convertirse en una pesadilla?, yo creo que si...


_**CORTA VENAS**_

Era un sueño muy difícil de logar, ella lo comprendía, pero jamás iba a dejarlo de alentar y apoyar en todo momento, ella lo amaba mucho, a pesar de todos sus defectos, ella se enfocaba siempre en sus virtudes. Ahí estaba el otra vez, frente a la mesa del pequeño departamento que tenía, estaba escribiendo en su libreta varias palabras, se le notaba frustrado, ella se le acerco lentamente por la espalda.

-Matt, es tarde, ven, vamos a salir un rato para que te despejes-la chica trato de levantarlo de la silla pero él no se dejó y se aferró a esta

-Sora por favor, estoy ocupado, entiéndelo-Ella lo miro con tristeza y se alejó sin decir nada más, solo con una cara triste y herida se marchó de ese lugar, el rubio respiro hondo algo molesto consigo mismo y golpeo el vaso de vidrio sobre su mesa mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. Las calles lo habían forjado de rudo y de testarudo, su mundo era un mundo que dejaba mudo a muchos hombres, pero que él vivía diariamente. Se hundía en las hojas con las notas de la guitarra y las letras de las canciones sobre su mesa pensando y meditando, como cada noche, se esforzaba por logar algo de su vida, por lograr cumplir con ese anhelo

Sora siempre estaba a su lado, sora siempre lo apoyaba, desde hace ya un par de años, que en el chico nació, o más bien, el deseo de pertenecer al mundo de la música se hiso más fuerte que antes, sus amigos le dieron todo su apoyo, su mejor amigo Tai, ahorro para regalarle esa guitarra, su amiga Mimi le regalo una libreta con pastas de cuero, y su novia, Sora, le regalo el bolígrafo que siempre utilizaba, un caro artefacto, ella siempre gastaba todo en darle lo que le faltaba, y nunca parecía pesarle, ella lo apoyaba porque lo amaba.

-Mat, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto la chica, ambos estaban fuera de las oficinas de una disquera en la que él había tratado de mostrar su material, pero nadie lo tomo en serio, el rubio apretaba frustrado el puño, pero volteo a ver a la pelirroja y sonriendo le dijo con mucha calma

-Sí, está bien, ya lo intentare otra vez, cuando mejore.- Él nunca lo demostraba pero todo le afectaba y mucho, que nadie quisiera ver el talento que él creía poseer, y que si poseía, pero trataba de mantenerse sereno lo más que podía. Ella estaba cansada de las horas que el trataba de lograr su sueño, pero aguantaba, lo amaba mucho y por eso estaría con el siempre, sin importar los malos momentos que pasaran, las discusiones, los sentimientos que el chico reprimía y todo eso, ella estaría con el siempre por ese gran sentimiento que tenía.

-Ya está… ¡Ya está!- Grito el rubio al ver que había escrito su mejor rola, la llamo corta venas, Sora y sus amigos sonreían felices, sabían que esa si era la canción que demostraría como era de bueno, la pareja se sonreía entre los gritos de Tai, T.K. y Joe, sus amigos, y las risas y una que otra lagrima de Yolei, Mimi y Hikari, sus amigas, estaban muy felices, el sueño estaba cerca y el coro de la canción decía así:

_No quiero volver a respirar jamás_

_Córtame las venas para ya no llorar_

_Sácame la sangre para ya no sufrir_

_¿Dime para qué vale la pena vivir?_

_No quiero volver a respirar jamás_

_Córtame las venas para ya no llorar_

_Sácame la sangre para ya no sufrir_

_¿Dime para qué vale la pena vivir?_

-¿Bueno?- Dijo Matt al alzar la bocina del teléfono, Sora lo observaba desde el sofá de la sala donde ambos se encontraban haciendo cuentas para pagar las facturas de ese mes. Las reacciones del chico eran intrigantes, escuchaba atento, pero con algo de temor, luego su rostro se ilumino como si acabaran de darle la más mágica noticia de su vida, y finalmente colgó gritando:- ¡Si, sí, claro, está bien, iré para allá mañana!

Al poco tiempo lo esperado sucedió, el éxito, la fama, aquella canción se encontraba en la radio, el fenómeno fue tan grande que llego incluso a la televisión, las disqueras peleaban por el autor de aquella obra de arte, y como era de esperarse, grabaciones, e incluso conciertos venían por montones.

Matt ya se encontraba en su primera gira, fruto del esfuerzo y el apoyo recibido e invertido. Las masas se reunían para escucharlo, él vivía el sueño de su vida, más sin embargo el costo era mucho. Sora esperaba días enteros recibir una llamada, pero nada, Matt intentaba llamarla diariamente, pero una cosa u otra se lo impedía siempre. La distancia nunca es lo más favorable para una relación, y menos el hecho de creer que esta jamás dejara de existir, tal vez de haber sido más pacientes, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Matt, Sales a escena en cinco minutos.- Escucho que le gritaba su manager.

-Sí, no hay problema.- Afirmo el muchacho y en cuanto el hombre abandono la habitación en la que tenían recluso al famoso muchacho, este saco del interior de su guitarra acústica un celular que tenia de contrabando, marco el número de su casa y espero un poco a que la chica contestara.

-¿Bueno?-Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

-Te extraño mi amor- Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sora al escuchar la voz de su amado, el muchacho rubio guardo silencio solo un momento para después continuar .- Aunque esto de la gira, estar en la radio, estar en la televisión ha sido muy emocionante, quiero que sepas que lo mejor de mi vida eres tú, quiero que esto ya termine para regresar contigo, y poder formar una familia contigo, quiero que nos casemos, porque mi más grande sueño nunca fue el éxito, sino el poder estar contigo, y que valla donde valla sepa que siempre estarás a mi lado.

-¿De qué me sirve estar casada contigo?- Dijo ella con un tono muy serio- Nunca estas cuando más necesito que me acompañes, Que tal que nos casamos y tenemos un hijo ¿Qué le voy a decir?, ¿Ese que ves solo en la tele es tu papá?- Luego de eso colgó el teléfono. En el no hubo lágrimas, no hubo parpadeos, no había nada, ¡No sabía que hacer! Se dejó caer de rodillas aun en shock por las palabras de Sora. Recargo su mano en su pierna y sintió dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón una gorda cartera, la saco y lo primero que tomo de ella fue la foto de su novia, o ex novia, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarla, luego de dejarla caer tomo la letra de aquella canción titulada corta venas. Esa canción que todo le resolvió, la misma canción que al final todo le quito. Por fin en el hubo una reacción y esta fue que comenzó a dejar brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras rompía lleno de furia la hoja donde tenía escrita aquella canción. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de serenarse, cuando escucho los gritos de la gente.

-¡Corta venas, corta venas!- Al unísono resonaba- ¡Corta venas, corta venas!- Y en su mente algo retumbaba- ¡Corta venas, corta venas!- Decepción es decisión- ¡Corta venas, corta venas!- Estrello el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y tomo uno de los pedazos del vidrio que yacía en el suelo.

-¡Matt, ya es hora!- Entro diciendo su manager, más al abrir la puerta lo que vio era algo que no se esperaba- ¡Matt!, ¡Dios mío, hagan algo!- El chico se desangraba tirado en el suelo, la confusión era tal que nadie noto cuando el teléfono que estaba a un lado del rubio comenzó a sonar.

Al no responder a la llamada Sora decidió mejor dejarle un mensaje de voz.

-Matt, perdona, creo que tienes razón, nunca me dejes, hable solo por impulso, sin pensar, Matt, aunque estas alejado de mí, siento tu presencia todo el día, te siento cerca, a mi lado, y todas mis dudas y miedos desaparecen cuando recuerdo los momentos en que me cantas al oído, seguramente ahora estas en el concierto, así que llámame en cuando escuches esto, para comenzar a preparar todo lo de la boda, te amo Matt, siempre lo hare.-Ella se enteró algunas horas después, la sangre de su cerebro termino haciendo un charco en el suelo sobre el que el muchacho estaba recostado.

Lo peor, es que no siempre mueres al tratar de quitarte la vida, y en esa ocasión tal vez una muerte hubiera sido lo mejor. Ella se pasa los días a su lado en el hospital, el muchacho permanece en un coma del que los doctores aseguran, nunca se repondrá, parece que duerme, parece triste, y ella esta abatida. Así son ahora sus días con él, de tristeza profunda, y culpa insoportable, tan solo mirándolo ahí en coma, y como una cruel ironía, lo que en la radio suena todo el día solo es:

_No quiero volver a respirar jamás_

_Córtame las venas para ya no llorar_

_Sácame la sangre para ya no sufrir_

_¿Dime para qué vale la pena vivir?_

_No quiero volver a respirar jamás_

_Córtame las venas para ya no llorar_

_Sácame la sangre para ya no sufrir_

_¿Dime para qué vale la pena vivir?_

**FIN**

_Todas las historias tienen un final, pero no todos son bonitos._


End file.
